Florecer
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: La vida de kunoichi es difícil, esta plagada de adversidades e Ino Yamanaka lo comprobara cuando sea sometida a duras pruebas que pondrán en juicio su entrega a su profesión ninja. El descubrimiento de cierto tipo de misiones que toda su vida creyó un mito la llevara a tomar difíciles decisiones ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre sus aliados y sobre ESE shinobi. ShikaIno. NejiIno.
1. Introduccion

**Florecer**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 1: ****Introducción**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro hondamente al sentir las gotas frías empapar su níveo cuerpo. Con sus pequeñas manos pronto comenzó con el arduo labor de lavar sus larguisimos cabellos color platinado. Con ayuda de sus dedos comenzó a alaciar las largas hebras y pronto le fue inevitable contener su mente, que viajo a la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade hace un par de horas.

''''''''''

_-Ino - hablo seriamente la voluptuosa rubia, tratando de mantener el contacto visual con ella. No obstante, y a pesar de que la mayor ya había intentado obtener su atención un par de veces llamándola por su nombre, todo esfuerzo había sido en vano._

_Ella estaba ahí, de pie, plantada frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, sostenían aquella carpeta y sus dedos acariciaban cada fina hoja de papel blanco, yendo y viniendo, leyendo y releyendo cada pagina. Su rostro, por demás pálido, no reflejaba emoción alguna, mas sus enormes ojos celestes reflejaban todo lo que ella pensaba, realmente parecía no creer o comprender lo que leía una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un escrito en otra lengua desconocida._

_-Ino!- exclamo la ojicafe, golpeando su escritorio con la palma de su mano diestra. Al hacer aquello la rubia platinada reacciono, saltando en su lugar y subiendo la mirada hacia su congénere - Lo siento... - musito la mayor, recargándose en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y masajeando con ayuda de sus dedos su sien - No te pido que lo hagas, mucho menos te lo ordeno. Es tu decisión, no seras obligada a nada - hablo luego de serenarse, en esta ocasión logrando el tan ansiado contacto visual con la menor, pues de esa manera trataba de transmitirle calma y algo de confianza._

_La florista se encogió de hombros, cerro la carpeta y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de la ninja medico. Guardo silencio un par de segundos, mas, finalmente se vio obligada a hablar._

_-Yo... Necesito pensarlo, Tsunade-sama - se sincero la ojiceleste, posando su mano diestra sobre su brazo izquierdo. Pronto desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula suavemente._

_-Esta bien, Ino - respondió suavemente la ninja medico - Y recuerda, no es ninguna obligación. Mas bien seria un gran favor. Nadie te obligara a hacerlo si no lo deseas - reitero tranquilamente._

_-Si, Tsunade-sama. Le comunicare mi decisión mañana a primera hora - inquirió la joven. Realmente necesitaba evaluar la situación._

_''''''''''_

¿Por que ella? Había sido su primera pregunta. Había muchas kunoichis allá afuera, pululando por la aldea. Si, realmente las habia... pero no habia ninguna otra con sus habilidades. Luego de meditarlo, cayo en cuenta de que esa misión le venia como anillo al dedo. Simplemente no podia imaginarse a la timida Hinata en aquella misión, o no encontraba forma alguna de que Sakura pudiese idearselas con sus habilidades para cumplir el objetivo. En cambio, ella era una excelente actriz, y sus dotes en habilidades mentales la hacian 100% apta para el éxito.

Pronto termino de bañarse, con ayuda de una toalla seco su húmeda piel y sus cabellos paltinados. Alcanzo su bata de baño y salio. Dio lentos pasos hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en su habitación y se contemplo en el por un par de minutos. Dejo caer la toalla que le habia servido para secarse e hizo lo mismo con la bata, que lentamente se deslizo por su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus pies.

Se entretuvo mirando sus formas reflejadas en aquel espejo. La pequeña cintura y las redondeadas caderas, el busto alzado y las largas piernas. Apretó sus labios y con ayuda de sus brazos cubrió todo lo que pudo de su desnudez, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

Ella era una chica virgen. Y realmente no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Ni siquiera tenia un novio.

¿Que diría su padre si se enterase del favor que le habia pedido Tsunade-sama? Seguramente enfurecería por completo y dejaría su puesto en el departamento de interrogación y tortura, iría el mismo a intentar asesinar a ese cerdo, sin importarle toda la protección de la que gozaba y los peligrosos criminales que le servían. Y la muerte mas dolorosa y lenta se la reservaría para el idiota al que en su momento se le ocurrió tan ''brillante'' plan.

Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en su sobreprotector padre y camino hacia los cajones de su enorme closet, sacando un sosten y unas diminutas pantaletas que deslizo ascendentemente por sus piernas hasta cubrir su intimidad. Y cuando fue a recoger nuevamente la toalla y la bata que habia dejado caer anteriormente su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció y se quedo mirándose en el espejo una vez mas, en paños menores.

Por un momento deseo volver a ser muy joven, así ni de chiste se le consideraría para ese tipo de misión, o ser una chica fea, una mala actriz.

Se cubrió nuevamente con la bata, la toalla la enredo lentamente en su cabeza de forma que atrapara todos sus cabellos aun mojados y se fue a recostar a su enorme cama.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola! -esquiva lluvia de tomates, sillas y demas- n.ñ hehehehe...

Ok, se que deben estar odiandome y pensando ''Esta perra no ha actualizado _**Lisianthus y Cactus** _y sin embargo llega con una nueva historia como si nada la muy descarada...''

He de decir, que muchas ya saben que la musa es muy caprichosa, y definitivamente lo es. He escrito el nuevo capitulo unas 3 veces y no termina de gustarme como queda... La inspiración va y viene, dejándome las ideas por sin ningun lado...

No obstante, un dia un rayito de luz inspiracional llego... para una nueva historia xD! Que es la presente. Fue todo un flashazo, llege de la facultad un dia hecha polvo, tome a lap y comencé a escribir sin control. He de advertir, que aunque ya tengo varios chaps escritos, aun no he terminado esta historia.

Pero bueno, ya con estas recien comenzadas vacaciones de semana santa las ideas y la inspiración fluyen hacia mi, me verán actualizando aqui y posiblemente tambien _**Lisianthus y Cactus.**_

Gracias de antemano por su comprensión y apoyo, y espero sinceramente que también les agrade este nuevo proyecto.

Háganme saber sus opiniones mediante un review, recuerden que eso nos da animo y disposición para seguir escribiendo!

Recuerden: dudas, opiniones, amenazas, mentadas de madre, tomates, lechugas, papas, zanahorias, hamburguesas, sillas, patadas voladoras, mangos, manzanas, peras, piñas, pepinos, granadas, platanos, sandias, melones, dinero, demandas, TODO es bien recibido en los reviews!

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Abrazos y besos!

Muack!

Los quiero!


	2. Noche de peliculas

**'**

**Capitulo 2: Noche de ****películas**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido lime en este capitulo. Apto para mayores de 18 (ay si yo, acabo de cumplirlos lololol). No me hago responsable de pervertirlos si son menores :P

**'**

**'**

**'**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir el cálido contacto de una fuerte mano acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se acostumbro a la suave luz del lugar ¿Que hora seria? ¿Las 6, tal vez? Se dio la vuelta en la cama, replanteándose la idea de que fuese posible que hubiera dormido toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos celestes, idénticos a los suyos.

-Princesa - sonrió el hombre, mirando a su pequeña hija.

-Hola papi - dijo entre un bostezo, estirando sus brazos. El hombre sonrió al ver su desplante.

-Te busca Shikamaru - anuncio al notarla ya despabilada - Te esta esperando en la sala - puntualizo, levantándose de la cama donde habia estado sentado hasta ahora.

-Dile que me visto y bajo - musito con una ligera sonrisa, levantándose lentamente y yendo a su armario.

Abrió los cajones y pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, anunciando que su padre habia bajado con el Nara. Debido a que era de noche, y ya no tenia nada que hacer hasta mañana opto por ponerse unos cómodos y pequeños shorts de mezclilla oscura, los acompaño de una blusa de tirantes morado uva y rápido se encamino al espejo, tomo su fino cepillo y se hizo su coleta alta.

Salio rápidamente de su habitación y bajo las escaleras dando saltitos. Al verla el perezoso Nara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. El estaba ahí, en la sala, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra sin mangas.

-Shika - saludo ella, besando la mejilla del manipulador de sombras, gesto que fue devuelto por el.

-Tsk, problemática - fue el saludo de el.

-Yo creí que tendría que ir a tu casa a sacarte arrastrando de ahí - admitió la rubia, mirando al moreno con una amplia sonrisa, pues normalmente era la tradición, ella siempre iba a su casa y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la residencia Yamanaka - ¿Y Chouji? - pregunto, al no notar el sonido que hacia al comer sus frituras.

-Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, como a eso de las 10:30 - informo el Nara, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Oh. ¿Y que hora es? - pregunto, jugueteando con unas hebras de su larguísima coleta.

-Como las 9 - respondió simplemente

-¿Las 9? - pregunto, muy sorprendida. Había dormido 6 horas. Ahora ya comprendía por que el Nara había acudido por cuenta propia a su casa, ella siempre le iba a buscar a eso de las 7:30 para arrastrarlo junto al Akimichi los viernes por la noche y así tener su tradicional ''noche de películas''. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su fino rostro y dio un paso al frente, acercándose mas al manipulador de sombras - Asi que... te preocupaste de que tarde mucho en ir a buscarlos? - pregunto coqueta, atreviéndose a alzar la mano para tocar suavemente el cabello del moreno.

Las mejillas del Nara se volvieron de color carmín, mientras este desviaba la mirada incómodamente y se rascaba la cabeza. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y musito - Tsk.. problemática.

Con ello, provoco una sincera carcajada en la rubia, quien lo tomo del brazo y tiro suavemente de el, para conducirlo a las escaleras.

-No perdamos mas tiempo Shika, ¿Trajiste las películas que te dije? - pregunto, recordando que ella ya había decidido cuales películas verían aquella noche.

-Si, si... espera - se acerco a la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la estancia y tomo una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre esta. Dentro se encontraban los estuches de dvds de las peliculas y comida chatarra que acostumbraban comer mientras veian aquellas peliculas, desde las frituras favoritas de Chouji con sabor a barbacoa, hasta los chocolates con cereza que adoraba la rubia.

-Papi, haznos palomitas porfavor - grito la rubia cuando ambos iban a mitad de las escaleras - Y trae lo que prepare por la mañana - agrego.

-Si, princesa- alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Inoichi desde la cocina.

Pronto llegaron a la cómoda habitación de la Yamanaka. Un cuarto bastante espacioso, con las paredes pintadas de color lila, el suelo cubierto por una alfombra color morado y en la amplia cama un edredón morado mas intenso, con mullidas almohadas lilas. En el mobiliario reinaban una amplia gama de tonos derivados del morado. El lugar tenia un suave aroma a una agradable y dulce combinación de lilas y rosas. Había un lindo arreglo floral de lirios junto a su cama.

El Nara se adentro con confianza el la habitación, que conocía muy bien. Dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y camino junto al enorme espejo y el peinador repleto de maquillaje. Se detuvo unos instantes a observar las fotos en el marco del espejo, demasiadas fotos donde en casi todas salia el, Chouji y su padre. En otras también aparecían sus demás amigos, inclusive tenia una fotografía de ella sola con Neji Hyuga, que por cierto era nueva ya que no la había visto antes, ambos se habian vuelto demasiado cercanos luego de que fueron incorporados al departamento de interrogación y tortura, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando, el notaba la sonrisa del ojiperla al molestar a su amiga y cierta fascinación en sus ojos transparentes cada que la veía pasar. Arrugo el ceño un poco al recordar aquel dia en que le descubrió observando las largas y torneadas piernas de su amiga. No es que el no se las halla visto jamas, pero era...diferente. Finalmente decidió ignorar aquella imagen donde el Hyuga tenia su típico semblante estoico y los brazos cruzados mientras su amiga sonreía y se encontraba aferrada a su brazo. Luego se detuvo en la fotografía que tenia con otra rubia, ambas abrazadas y sonrientes, se trataba ni mas ni menos de Temari, de quien se habia vuelto amiga después de tantas misiones en Suna o siendo ninja de apoyo en los hospitales de la aldea de la Arena, esa foto era relativamente reciente, lo supo por que ambas traían los flamantes vestidos que habian usado en la gala de Suna, celebrando el aniversario de fundación de Sunagakure. Finalmente su mirada se concentro en una fotografia un poco arrugada y algo gastada, se trataba de ella y Sakura de pequeñas, sonrientes y abrazadas, la pelirosa con un lindo moño rojo adornando su cabello. Se atrevió a quitar la fotografía del marco del espejo y tomarla entre sus dedos para observarla mas de cerca. Y sin saberlo, esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Eh, Shika? - fue lo único que alcanzo a oír el joven, quien dejo la foto en su lugar y se volteo hacia la rubia, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, acomodando las almohadas. Al parecer ya habia puesto el dvd en el reproductor. Se limito a observarla con curiosidad.

-Te decía que te reserve un lugar muy cómodo - repitió, al percatarse de que no le habia escuchado. Seguidamente palmeo con su mano la almohada junto a ella. - Estoy segura de que a Chouji no le molestara que veamos una de las peliculas en lo que el llega.

El Nara se encamino hasta la cama, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Princesa, traje lo que pediste - se escucho la voz de Inoichi del otro lado, casi al instante abrió la puerta, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un tazón lleno de palomitas con mantequilla recien hechas, y junto a este varios rollos de sushi frescos. Dejo la bandeja en la cama y acaricio los cabellos de la muchacha -¿Necesitan algo mas, princesita? - pregunto el rubio mayor.

-No papi, gracias - sonrio la rubia, estirando sus piernas - Estate atento, Chouji vendrá mas tarde - menciono, antes de llevarse una palomita a la boca.

-Lo estare hijita - y se dirigio a la puerta, pero antes se salir se volteo hacia el Nara - cuidadito con mi floresita - musito seriamente, y antes de que Ino pudiese replicar algo salio de ahí.

El Nara, bastante acostumbrado a las advertencias del rubio, se limito a encogerse de hombros y sentarse donde la rubia le habia indicado.

-Prueba, Shika. Los hice esta mañana - la rubia se acerco a el, sosteniendo con un par de palillos un trozo de sushi - Di Ahhh... - indico, acercando la comida a la boca del moreno.

El, simplemente se dejo hacer, separo los labios y recibió la comida. Alzo un poco las cejas, estaba delicioso. Distinguió el sabor a camaron, arroz fresco y verduras.

-¿Que tal? - pregunto ella, ansiosa.

-Te quedo bastante bien, problematica - admitió, mientras ella le pasaba un plato con su rollo de sushi.

-A mi todo me queda bien - rio la ojiceleste, tomando otro par de palillos y disponiendose a comer. Alcanzo el control remoto y puso play a la pelicula. El Nara vacio la bolsa que habia traido y le paso a la rubia su refresco de lima favorito, el cual agradecio.

Juntos comieron el sushi y de vez en cuando ambos atacaban las palomitas y las frituras. Entretenidos ambos con el film que ella habia escogido, se trataba de una pelicula de terror.

Pronto se terminaron el sushi y ella aparto los platos, dejando espacio para que ambos quedasen semi recostados.

El moreno estiro sus piernas comodamente y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza. Estaba tan tranquilo, y tan comodo, hasta que vio en el televisor una escena donde aparecia una mujer repugnante, colgada con una soga al cuello. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas asi, siendo un ninja la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los asesinatos eran algo que ya no le impresionaba, inclusive el mismo habia volado en pedazos a un enemigo. Pero siempre estaba el factor sorpresa de las peliculas, la imagen repentina junto con un ruido ensordecedor igual de repentino eran el medio del que se auxiliaban para ''asustar'' cosa a la que el habia sido inmune en ese burdo intento de infundir temor momentaneo. Por su parte, aquello habia tomado por sorpresa a la rubia, quien se encontraba un poco distraida comiendose un puñado de palomitas, por lo que salto en su lugar y se acerco demasiado al Nara, tomandolo del brazo firmemente.

Shikamaru no supo como reaccionar, simplemente miro a su amiga con extrañeza.

-¿Que!? Me tomo desprevenida - se defendio, soltando el brazo del moreno, quien simplemente rio un poco provocando que su amiga frunciera el ceño y le aventase unas palomitas al rostro.

La rubia comenzo a reir, hasta que el tomo aquellas palomitas que le habia arrojado y se las devolvio, comenzando asi con una guerra de palomitas.

Ella comenzo a reirse, sin dejar de arrojarle palomitas y frituras, mientras el se las devolvia todas, y asi sucesivamente. La Yamanaka, entre risas, se arrojo sobre el Nara para aplastarlo.

El, al sentir el ligero peso de la mujer casi al instante la tomo de la pequeña cintura, y con facilidad la levanto, seguidamente la coloco a su lado de espaldas al colchon y se posiciono encima de ella, sonriendo y colocando sus brazos a los costados de la mentalista, aprisionandola entre ellos.

La Yamanaka continuo riendo y el sonreia, hasta que de un momento a otro fueron conscientes de la cercania y la posicion comprometedora en la que se encontraban. No obstante, permanecieron en aquella posicion por un tiempo mas, el observando el azul intenso de los ojos de ella, y ella perdiendose en su mirada color chocolate. De pronto, al ver las palidas mejillas de la rubia coloreadas de carmin, reacciono. Sintio su propio rostro caliente y su corazon latir rapidamente dentro de su pecho. Lentamente, procedio a quitarse de encima de la femina y volvio a acomodarse en su lugar. Despues comenzo a recoger los restos de la guerra de comida que habia sobre la cama, para irlo regresando todo al vacio tazon.

Ino se quedo en la misma posicion por un par de segundos mas, sentia su rostro arder. Sin embargo, se reincorporo con una pequeña sonrisa y le ayudo a recoger los restos de palomitas y frituras.

-Shika - le llamo la florista.

El volteo, solo para verla arrojarle una solitaria palomita, la cual el atrapo con gracia usando su boca. -Hm? - pregunto, mientras masticaba el proyectil.

-Gane - afirmo simplemente, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Si, si - respondio el, rodando los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, el Nara nuevamente se tumbo en su lugar, y ella hizo lo mismo, salvo que esta ocasion se acomodo mas cerca del Nara.

Ambos hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado y siguieron viendo la pelicula, hasta que el Nara sintio repentinamente a la rubia a su lado moverse y rozar accidentamente su costado.

El la miro de reojo unos instantes, y ella se sintio observada por lo que, disimuladamente, lo miro de reojo tambien.

Al verse descubierto el Nara desvio rapidamente la mirada y finjio concentrarse en la pelicula, causando asi que ella riera internamente.

Repentinamente dio un respingo, al sentir una fuerte mano tomar su cintura. Shikamaru la tomo firmemente y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. Ella por su parte se dejo hacer, y se acomodo. Pasaron un par de minutos, minutos eternos en el que ambos ya no le prestaban atencion a la aburrida pelicula de terror y estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El manipulador de sombras suspiro profundamente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos lentamente, acariciando aquella fina cintura que tenia aferrada. Miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto la rubia cabeza sobre su pecho y ciertamente el calor que desprendia su cuerpo le resultaba por demas placentero. Ella por su parte se mordio el labio inferior, y subio la mirada hacia el.

-Shika - murmuro ella, mirandole con sus enormes y hermosos ojos celestes.

-Ino - susurro el, aferrando ambas manos a la cintura de ella. Y sin planearlo, sin tener previo aviso o ser conciente de ello, tomo con su mano diestra el delicado menton femenino, la acerco a el y pego sus labios con los femeninos.

Al principio se trato de un mero roce, lento y dulce. Inclusive ella tuvo la sensacion de que sus corazones se sincronizaron.

Pronto el pronto anhelo ir mas alla, y no habia vuelta atras, pues aquellos pequeños y finos labios suaves con sabor a cereza habian echo lo suyo, hechizandolo. Apreto sus manos en torno a su cintura y atrajo su cuerpo al propio, liberando asi en ambos un cosquilleo placentero que recorria sus cuerpos a una velocidad increible. Bajo lentamente sus manos hasta la redondeada cadera y, sin esfuerzo alguno, la acomodo encima de el, causando asi que ella soltara un pequeño gemido entre el beso que le provoco un cosquilleo aun mas intenso. La rubia apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre el firme pecho masculino y comenzo a acariciarle lenta y pausadamente, al tiempo en que el se entretenia dibujando con sus dedos la curvatura de sus caderas. Entre el beso, ella se animo a morder suavemente el labio inferior del moreno, causando que el apretara su firme agarre aun mas.

Luego de unos instantes el aire comenzo a acabarse, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse. El abrio los ojos para encontrarse con unas preciosas gemas color cielo observandole, sus labios ligeramente hinchados estaban semi abiertos como una deliciosa invitacion a seguirlos saboreando y las mejillas palidas habian tomado color. Alzo su mano diestra para acariciar su mejilla sutilmente, hipnotizado con la femina.

La mentalista se movio un poco, buscando acomodarse e, involuntariamente rozo la prominente ereccion del joven. Ante ello se ruborizo hasta la punta de los cabellos, sin embargo noto como el reacciono ante ese accidental roze reprimiendo un gemido de placer.

Y sin meditarlo, la rubia comenzo a mover lentamente sus caderas, friccionando asi ambos sexos por encima de la tela. Divirtiendose internamente al observar al estratega morderse el interior de la mejilla mientras ella sentia a su vez su diminuta pieza de prenda inferior humedecerse.

El estratega se reincorporo, quedando sentado aun con la rubia en su regazo. Esta rodeo la pelvis del manipulador de sombras con sus piernas profundizando el contacto, mientras llevaba sus traviesas manos a los bordes de la camisa del muchacho.

Shikamaru, al ver sus intenciones le ayudo a facilitar su cometido, deshaciendose de su camisa y arrojandola por ahi. Y no fue hasta que ella comenzo a acariciar con sus dedos y a delinear las formas del marcado torso que recordo un pequeñisimo detalle.

Demasiado tarde.

La rubia se habia detenido y lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. Bajo sus dedos se encontraba una enorme cicatriz cauterizada que ascendia por sus costillas y seguia por su espalda. Por lo que ella deducio al instante aquella herida tal vez era fruto de un corte con alguna katana al rojo vivo o consecuencia de algun jutsu de elemento fuego. ¿En que momento el...?

-Shika ¿Cuando...? - fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar, al bajar la mirada hacia el torso masculino. Palpo la cicatriz en toda su extension delicadamente, por si aun sentia dolor.

-Tsk.. problematica - se limito a musitar, acariciando las hebras doradas de su acompañante - En la ultima mision, cuando nos mandaron a detener a esos ninjas que sirven a Lord Yusei - respondio simplemente, encogiendose de hombros.

La Yamanaka practicamente temblo al escuchar aquel nombre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Nara. Lo adjudico a que ese molesto hombre habia representado una amenaza grave los ultimos meses, pues se trataba de un criminal adinerado de rango S que provia de armas y suministros a guerilleros de distintas zonas, ganandose asi la gratitud de estos que posteriormente ellos pagaban brindandoles sus servicios y lealtad al hombre. Luego de alentar las guerillas en las pequeñas villas que estaban al norte de Sunagakure, para evitar mas problemas con el comercio (en aquellos pueblitos habia importantes proveedores de distintos alimentos y materias primas para Sunagakure cuyas actividades de comercio se veian interrumpidas por las guerillas) se designo la mision de asesinarle a unos ninjas de Suna, mision que termino en fracaso. Y de ese modo se ganaron que Lord Yusei declarara una guerra en contra de Sunagakure, sumando ya en menos de 4 meses unos tres ataques fallidos contra la aldea.

Pero el hombre tenia a su mando un buen grupo de renegados, por lo que habia causado considerable daño en las murallas que protegian la villa y bajas entre los ninjas que resultaban heridos y hasta algunos que perdian la vida en accion. Los hospitales de Suna estaban a tope, Konoha en dichos momentos rendia honores a su alianza y amistad con Suna que actualmente se encontraba en problemas, por lo que constantemente los mas experimentados ninjas al mando de lady Tsunade eran mandados a ayudar a sus compañeros de la villa oculta entre la arena.

El moreno simplemente se encogio de hombros, restandole importancia al asunto - No fue nada... - reitero, a la par que continuaba acariciando sus cabellos, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Y es que habia procurado que ella no se enterase de nada al respecto, con el proposito de no preocuparla y no ganarse una zarta de reproches por no ser mas cuidadoso por cortesia de la joven. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo alzo, obligandola a observarlo a los ojos - Todo esta bien - agrego, acercando su rostro al propio para depositar en sus labios otro apasionado beso.

Pero en la mente de la rubia aun revoloteaba el asunto de Lord Yusei, mas sin embargo pronto se dejo llevar por la calidez de los labios y las caricias del Nara.

Eso, hasta que escucho unos golpes a la puerta.

Ambos se soltaron como si el otro tuviera piel ardiente que quemaba al minimo contacto. El Nara deposito a la rubia a un lado suyo y tomo su olvidada camisa, poniendosela de nueva cuenta. Ella por su parte acomodo su blusa y peino nerviosamente su largo flequillo.

-¿Chicos? - se escucho la voz del Akimichi, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta abierto, Chouji- anuncio la Yamanaka.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a su robusto amigo, usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

-Chouji- le llamo la Yamanaka, seguidamente se acomodo en medio de la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su izquierda.

-Hey - saludo, acercandose a la cama. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y despues choco puños con el Nara - ¿Que veremos hoy? - pregunto con una sonrisa, acomodandose en el lugar que la rubia le habia indicado.

-Justo terminamos de ver una pelicula. Ahora veremos otra. Recuerda que esta noche son de terror - sonrio la ojiceleste.

_..._

-Ino, Ino - le llamaba el Nara, tocando suavemente la mejilla de la mentalista.

Ella abrio lentamente los ojos, teniendo como primera vision al manipulador de sombras. Aquello fue natural para ella, ya que sus amigos aparte de pasar la noche mirando peliculas con ella se quedaban a dormir, lo que era raro es que el Nara se hubiese despertado antes que ella, ya que siempre batallaba demasiado en conseguir que el moreno se levantara de su cama. No obstante su cansancio era mayor, por lo que estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para ignorarle y seguir durmiendo, pero la retuvo la expresion seria del moreno.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto aun algo adormilada. Se sento en la cama y se tallo los ojos con los puños de sus manos.

-Tsunade solicita nuestra presencia en su oficina. Dice que es urgente - musito. Ella dejo de tallar sus ojos y le observo algo curiosa.

-¿No dijo de que se trataba? - cuestiono, levantandose y llendo al espejo. El Akimichi en ese momento salio del baño de su habitacion, justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-No dijo nada, solo un anbu aparecio aqui y le comunico eso a tu padre - aclaro Chouji, encogindose de hombros.

-Entiendo- dijo ella luego de acomodar un poco su cabello y adentrarse en su baño. Se cepillo los dientes lo mas rapido que pudo y fue a donde sus amigos - Vamos chicos.

...

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade se encontraron con la rubia sentada como siempre tras su escritorio. Su expresion era seria y ojeaba los papeles que tenia en sus manos. Shizune se encontraba a su lado, cargando a tonton y lucia visiblemente preocupada.

La habitacion estaba en un silencio total, silencio que fue roto cuando la hokage se aclaro la garganta.

-Primero que nada, me disculpo por lo abrupto de la situacion - comenzo, dejando a un lado los papeles y posando sus ojos en el trio InoShikaCho - Shikamaru, Chouji - apenas termino de pronunciar su nombre llamaron a la puerta una vez mas -Pasen - permitio la mayor.

Tras la puerta aparecio el equipo de Kurenai. No hubo tiempo para saludos ni nada. Ellos simplemente se posicionaron frente al escritorio de la rubia, uniendose a la fila de los que ya estaban ahi.

-Decia... tengo una mision para ustedes - retomo la conversacion la adicta al sake. - Iran a las fronteras de Suna como refuerzo para la aldea, que se esta preparando para el contraataque se Lord Yusei - explico la mujer - todos... menos tu, Ino - sentencio la mujer. Y con ello, a rubia platinada se gano una mirada disimulada de sus compañeros - Te necesito aqui, en el hospital. Sakura se encuentra ya en el frente de Suna, ayudando a los que se encuentran heridos. La unica que puede suplirla eres tu, al ser junto a ella mis mejores alumnas - hablo rapidamente la mujer, mas Ino encontro el significado tras aquellas palabras, o almenos se imagino que lo que realmente esperaba era su respuesta - ¿Todo claro? Tienen el resto de la mañana para prepararse, el tiempo es vital, por lo que tienen que partir lo mas pronto posible - sentencio.

-Hai! - asintieron todos a la vez.

-Pueden retirarse. Excepto tu, Ino - dirigio su atencion a la menor.

Todos se fueron retirando lentamente de la oficina, Shikamaru tomo la mano de su amiga y la apreto suavemente, mirandola a los ojos. Ella le respondio con una calida sonrisa.

-Suerte, chicos - les deseo Ino, sintiendo como la mano del Nara se deslizaba lentamente sobre su mano, antes de romper el contacto y salir de la habitacion.

Una vez a solas, la ojiazul le dedico toda su atencion a la lider.

-Antes de cualquier cosa. Realmente en este momento si te necesito en el hospital. Ve con Shizune ahora mismo para alla, ella te explicara todo en el camino - hablo mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. Repentinamente se detuvo y subio la mirada hacia su congenere - Ya hablaremos en otro momento de eso...

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola!

He de admitir, que le sacaba la vuelta a publicar este capitulo. Es mi primer lime y temia asquearlos o que pensaran que soy una pervertida total, quise remover el lime pero siento que eso es algo necesario en este fic, ya veran mas adelante el por que. Lamento si quedo un poco irreal o extraño, yo tengo 0 experiencia en ese ambito y desconozco como debe ser un cachondeo real xD Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada, haganme saber su opinion porfavor, seria de mucha ayuda para mi y me ayudarian a traerles escenas de mejor calidad.

Sin mas, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y para las lectoras de **Lisianthus y Cactus** (si es que alguna anda por aqui) les aviso que ya subi el Capitulo 14, por si quieren darse una vuelta por el otro fic.

Y recuerden: amenazas, quejas, sugerencias, ideas, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, papas, pringles, chocolates, patadas voladoras, manzanas, uvas, peras, kiwis, piñas, pepinos, botellazos, machetazos, sopes TODO es bien recibido en los reviews!

Mil gracias por leerme!

Un abrazo y un beso!

Muack!

Los quiero!


	3. Cuadro clínico

**'**

**Capitulo 3: Cuadro clínico. **

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Cerro la puerta detras de si y camino tras Shizune. Dio un par de pasos rapidos para ponerse a su par, o mas bien corrió, ya que esta caminaba apresurada.

-¿Que pasa, Shizune-san? ¿Por que la prisa? - interrogo la florista.

-Es una situacion un tanto delicada - comenzó a hablar la morena - Hyuga Neji se encuentra herido... o algo asi.

-¿Neji? - pregunto, parpadeando algo sorprendida - crei que el continuaba en el frente de Suna, ya sabes, defendiendo.

-Llego ayer por la noche - aclaro.

-Si esta herido, por que Sakura no lo atendio alla? o los medicos de Suna? - cuestiono la mentalista, a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga y rival se encontraba tambien en Suna.

-A eso voy... No se encuentra precisamente herido. Se trata de algo mas que afecta a su cuerpo. Nadie en Sunagakure pudo ayudarle, ni siquiera Sakura...

-¿Pero, como? - con cada palabra que decia Shizune, ella entendia menos.

-Lo sabras cuando llegemos...

Juntas se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha, pasaron por la recepción, donde Shizune únicamente saludo con un ademan de mano a la encargada, al igual que la rubia.

-Neji esta en la habitación 57 - inquirio Shizune cuando se adentraron mas en el hospital, al llegar frente al elevador.

-¿No vienes? - pregunto Ino, mirando extrañada a su congenere.

-Los alcanzare en un momento, tengo que ir a ver los resultados de una prueba- explico, y sin mas, desapareció hacia los laboratorios.

Ella por su parte se encogio de hombros y se encamino a la habitacion indicada. Pronto llego, y no le fue necesario llamar pues la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Hyuga Neji estaba semi recostado sobre la pulcra cama de la habitacion del hospital. Aquello confundio aun mas a la Yamanaka, que lo observo tan sano y normal como siempre. Con los brazos cruzados, y su expresion estoica. Traia puesta su ropa comun y no la bata del hospital, por lo que se extraño aun mas.

A su lado se encontraba Tenten, de pie junto a la cama, mirandole con reproche.

-Yo lo veo bastante bien... - musito la Yamanaka al aire luego de escrutar al ojiperla un par de segundos.

-Yamanaka - inquirio el observado, mirando a la rubia.

-Hyuga - saludo ella, acercandose. Dio un rapido beso en la mejilla del muchacho y luego se volteo hacia Tenten, repitio la accion con ella - ¿ Como va todo? - pregunto, casualmente.

-No tan bien. No te dejes engañar - respondio la de los moños con cierta molestia - Hoy se ha despertado terco, se puso su ropa y quiere salir de aqui.

-¿Pero que es lo que sucede? - pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

Al ver que Neji no hablaria, Tenten tomo la palabra para explicarle a la medico.

-Neji fue herido por uno de los ninjas de Lord Yusei - comenzo - su herida fue tratada por Sakura-chan, pero extrañamente al poco tiempo volvia a abrirse, como si ella no hubiese echo nada.

La Yamanaka tomo su propia barbilla con sus dedos indice y pulgar, adquiriendo una pose de interes y curiosidad pura.

-Una noche, Neji sufrio de convulsiones y sus ojos sangraban copiosamente. Creemos que tuvo algo que ver con la herida que no cerraba... -al decir aquello, Ino pudo ver la genuina preocupacion en el rostro de la experta en armas - Consultamos con Sakura, pero ella no pudo hacer nada, nos dijo que necesitaba realizar pruebas y un laboratorio para ello. En Suna la medicina no es tan avanzada como aqui... por lo que el Kazekage nos recomendo venir de vuelta a Konoha. Ademas de que el Ninja que hirio a Neji murio, no tenemos ningun rehen como para cuestionarle acerca de las habilidades de aquel hombre, que aparentemente lucia como un espadachin con jutsus del elemento fuego.

La rubia se encontraba ahora recargada en la mesita de noche que se encontraba en el costado opuesto de la cama del que se encontraba Tenten. Sus dedos, o mas bien sus uñas golpeteaban la madera del escritorio y su mirada se encontraba perdida en ningun punto en especifico.

-Es un cuadro clinico interesante - murmuro, haciendo mas constante el golpeteo contra la madera.

Pasaron un par de segundos, segundos en el que el unico ruido de la habitacion eran las uñas de la Yamanaka contra la mesita.

Tenten carraspeo, en busca de la mentalista saliera de su letargo. Lo logro, ella se irgio y dirigio su mirada a la de los moños, y despues a Neji.

-Preciso de que permanezcas aqui para observarte, Neji-kun... Tengo en mente unas pruebas a realizar - puntualizo, chocando su mirada azulina contra la mirada color perla.

El aludido simplemente permanecio inmutable, mas se volvio a cruzar de brazos y a recargarse contra el respaldo de la cama.

Justo en ese instante, aparecio en la puerta Shizune con un folder entre sus manos.

-Ino-san, necesitamos hablar al respecto - solto sin mas la pelinegra, seguidamente le hizo un ademan de seguirla.

-Si, Shizune-senpai - y la florista salio tras la ojinegra, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Neji y a Tenten - No tardo - sonrio.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Shizune le paso el folder a la Yamanaka.

-La noche de ayer he mandado a realizar distintas pruebas de sangre para tratar de encontrar alguna enfermedad que encaje con su cuadro clinico, ahi estan los resultados - explico, recargándose en la pared, ciertamente, la morena lucia algo cansada - Dales un vistazo.

La ojiazul asintio y se dedico a leer las ojas dentro del legajo. No tardo mucho, pues los resultados no eran muy prometedores.

-Aqui no hay nada... ninguna enfermedad viral, ninguna bacteria que de positivo... y dudo mucho que sea ambiental, ya que el es el unico que lo padece... tal vez la oja de la katana con la que fue herido tenia algun tipo de veneno - musito mas para si misma que para la asistente de la Hokage.

-Exactamente crei lo mismo, pero anoche simplemente mande a hacer aquellas pruebas, creyendo que seria algo viral o cosa de alguna bacteria - explico, deteniendose y volteando a verle - Ino-san, lo dejo en tus manos. Yo tengo que seguir brindando asesorias a los nuevos prospectos a medico que vinieron de Suna, sabes que esta es una situacion de emergencia. Estas lo suficientemente calificada como para tratar a Neji, Tsunade-sama tiene plena confianza en ti - musito, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la menor.

Ino asintio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dejenmelo a mi- guiño un ojo.

* * *

Saco la jeringa de su empaque esteril y se acerco al ojiperla. Con ayuda de un algodon mojado en alcohol que previamente habia sacado de un pequeño frasco se encargo de limpiar la parte interior de su codo. Dejo el algodon a un lado y encajo la alargada aguja en el brazo del prodigio, extrajo la sangre que necesitaba. Seguidamente tomo un pequeño frasco, esteril tambien y vacio ahi el calido liquido rojizo. Se lo paso a una enfermera, quien se llevo las cosas.

Finalmente se quedaron solos y en silencio. Ella se sento en la cama. Sus ojos color cielo escrutando al muchacho que se encontraba sentado y nuevamente cruzado de brazos.

-¿Te quedaras aqui todo el dia mirandome, o que? - gruño el usuario del byakugan, pasados un par de minutos de silencio.

-Tengo que observarte... - aclaro, aunque ciertamente ese trabajo podria realizarlo cualquier enfermera mientras ella investigaba. Pero ese no era su estilo de trabajo, ella precisaba de mantener el mayor contacto posible con sus pacientes para analizar cada señal que observase. Y molestar a Hyuga no le vendria nada mal.

El joven rodo los ojos.

-¿Como era? - pregunto de la nada, ganandose una mirada curiosa de parte del ojiperla - El tipo ese... - aclaro.

-Nada fuera de lo comun, un espadachin normal - respondio el, girando un poco el rostro para ver por la ventana.

Se quedaron callados, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No notaste algo raro en su flujo de chakra? - se le ocurrio cuestionar.

-No - inquirio secamente.

-No estas de muy buen humor - comento ella, curveando sus labios - se que no te agrada estar tan sedentario, pero es preciso que descanses y que yo te observe.

-Sera una larga agonia - comento con tintes ácidos en su voz. Ahi iban de nuevo.

-Claro, la sera. Tu gozaras con mi presencia, y yo sufrire tanto... - contraataco, cruzandose de brazos.

-Seguro, Yamanaka, seguro... - la miro retadoramente, aunque en el fondo habia quedado cautivado por ese tinte de molestia en la femina y el brillo del enojo en sus ojos color cielo.

-Es enserio. Ya quisieran todos en este hospital tenerme como medica. Soy la mas guapa ninja medico - afirmo, segura de si misma y con una sonrisa retadora plasmada en su niveo rostro.

El simplemente rodo los ojos. Se quedo callado un par de segundos, pero finalmente hablo.

-¿Sabes que? Pierdete, Yamanaka - comento, con un sonrisa apenas perceptible formada en sus labios.

Oh no, el no se habia atrevido a decir aquello. Apreto la mandibula mientras sentia como su rostro se calentaba. Empuño sus manos con fuerza y estaba a punto de gritarle, pero algo le alarmo.

En el blanco pulcro de la camisa del prodigio, una linea roja comenzaba a marcarse, sobre su pecho. Linea que comenzaba a volverse cada vez mas ancha.

De un salto se puso de pie, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Neji y delicadamente le empujo a la cama, obligandole a que se recostara. Este le miro con un autentico signo de interrogacion en su rostro, duda que se disipo cuando vio su camisa manchada de sangre.

Rapidamente, desabrocho el boton de su camisa y la abrio, dejando al descubierto la fina piel nivea y los pectorales bien trabajados, acompañados por unos abdominales firmes y bien marcados, siendo dicho panorama mancillado por una linea inclinada que atravesaba el pecho y terminaba a la mitad de su abdomen. Miro curiosamente dicha herida. Parecia medianamente profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para causar que el Hyuga se desangrara, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco. No obstante, de la herida continuaba brotando la sangre, por lo que se apresuro a colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho con suma delicadeza y a realizar la palma sanadora. Basto a lo sumo un minuto para que el sangrado se detuviera.

-Que extraño... no realizaste ningun movimiento brusco o nada parecido como para que la herida se abriera. Ahora veo a lo que se referia Tenten - murmuro mas para si misma que para el - ¿cuantas veces ha ocurrido esto? - pregunto, subiendo la mirada al rostro del prodigio.

-En promedio, unas 4 veces al dia - respondio, observando como la medico realizaba su labor.

-Mmm... ya veo - alcanzo el botiquin de primeros auxilios y se dedico a limpiar la herida, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que la cicatriz parecia estar cauterizada previamente. Lo miro con extrañeza - ¿Combino algun tipo de jutsu de fuego con su espada? - cuestiono, una vez que termino de limpiar la sangre del pecho masculino. El simplemente nego con la cabeza.

Se encogio de hombros, pronto termino de limpiar la herida y lo vendo, por si acaso. No obstante, no se quedo agusto. Pues nunca habia sabido de una herida que se manifestara de tal forma tantas veces...

* * *

-¿Que? - pregunto, al verla sumida desde ya hace bastantes minutos en aquellos papeles.

-Nada...yo solo... - murmuro, leyendo y releyendo los papeles que hace un momento le habia traido un joven aprendiz, con el proposito de que no se le escapara ningun detalle, no obstante, era inutil - Aqui no hay nada - agrego, arrugando la nariz con molestia.

Sin embargo, el permanecio inmutable.

-Dejame revisar tus vendajes - dijo repentinamente, dejando a un lado los papeles que hasta hace poco leeia con ahinco en la mesita de noche.

El ojiperla abrio su camisa, para ayudarle a facilitar la tarea. Ella sintio su rostro calentarse un poco al observar con mas detalle el torso marcado de su paciente.

-_No seas tonta, Ino... Eres una medico_ \- se recrimino mentalmente, al sentirse un poco descolocada por tal vision. Estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo humano con naturalidad y sin ningun tipo de morbo, ya fuera masculino o femenino.

Acerco su mano a aquel vendaje que cruzaba el torso masculino y lo movio un poco, para tener vision de parte de la herida. Apenas toco la calida piel bajo ella sintio un pequeño escalofrio placentero en su espina dorsal.

Todo parecia estar en orden, ignorando las reacciones estupidas que tenia ella para con el. Y antes de que alejara la mano, fue detenida.

Neji Hyuga sostenia la mano de ella con firmeza, causando que el placentero escalofrio volviese a recorrer la espalda de la femina. Ella subio la mirada, para verle con ojos interrogantes, grande fue su sorpresa para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos nacarados que le miraban profundamente.

La florista le dedico una mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa. El simplemente apreto suavemente la pequeña mano femenina. El pelinegro se reincorporo, quedando recto al tiempo en que tiraba suavemente de la mano de la rubia, atrayendola hacia si. Una vez que logro acercarla lo suficiente, deshizo aquel agarre, tomo con su mano libre la afilada barbilla femenina y pego sus labios a los de ella.

La rubia abrio los ojos con sorpresa e, inconscientemente, deslizo sus manos hacia los anchos hombros masculinos. Se permitio cerrar los ojos una vez que salio de su sorpresa inicial. Kami, los labios del Hyuga se sentian tan bien sobre los suyos, dominantes, moviendose a un ritmo suave y lento que le robaba el aliento. El, por su parte, se dedicaba a saborear cada parte de los rosados labios femeninos, deleitandose con el dulce sabor y la suavidad con la que tantas veces habia fantaseado, deseaba explorar cara parte de su boca.

Con algo de descontento, terminaron el beso debido a la falta de aire. El poso sus gemas nacaradas sobre la femina, quedando embelesado con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y los ojos color cielo brillantes mirandandole.

-Neji... - murmuro la florista, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos perlados. No sabia que decir, su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente debido a la intensidad del momento recientemente vivido, y aun no salia del sopor.

-Ino - inquirio el, acariciando delicadamente con sus dedos la sonrrojada mejilla, calida y suave. Deposito otro beso sobre sus labios, solo que este fue rapido y pequeño. Coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura y la sento sobre la cama, encima de sus piernas. Seguidamente la rodeo con sus brazos, pegando ambos cuerpos lo mas que pudo, estimulandose al sentir el suave trasero de la femina sobre su virilidad y su niveo y curvilineo cuerpo tan cerca. Finalmente se dispuso a deborar sus labios, demostrandole todo el deseo que le provocaba.

Ella gimio al sentirse tan cercana al prodigio, y se sintio morir cuando sintio la humeda lengua del Hyuga rozando sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para acceder a su cavidad. Separo sus labios sutilmente, permitiendole la entrada y deleitandose con el sabor de la saliva del joven, comenzando asi con roces timidos entre sus lenguas, pero conforme fueron agarrando confianza, se convirtio en una batalla que el no estaba dispuesto a perder. Y ella tampoco, no obstante, le tomo por sorpresa cuando sintio una mano entrar en su pequeña blusa, palpando uno de sus pechos directamente, mientras que con la mano libre el prodigio se encontraba desabrochando la pequeña blusa morada.

De pronto, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitacion sorprendieron a ambos. La rubia salto practicamente en su lugar, sorprendida, se separo del prodigio y se levanto de la cama, acomodandose el cabello nerviosamente.

Cuanta fue su verguenza, al observar los ojos nacarados puestos sobre su pecho. La blusa estaba desabrochada y su sosten morado desacomodado, podia sentir un seno casi saliendose de su ropa interior. Rapidamente se cubrio con sus brazos, avergonzada y colorada hasta la raiz del cabello.

El le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y posos sus manos sobre los brazos de la rubia, bajando lentamente estos y mirandole a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle confianza. Seguidamente acomodo el sosten de la muchacha, sintiendose ella terriblemente avergonzada al sentir los dedos de el rozar con su prominente feminidad. El por su parte, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para unicamente realizar aquella accion, posteriormente abrocho los botones de la blusa morada y deposito un beso en la frente de la florista.

Y nuevamente el momento fue roto por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, que cada vez sonaban mas fuerte. Ella abrio los ojos, asustada y con la mirada le indico que se acomodara nuevamente en la cama. Cosa que el hizo al instante, cubriendose hasta la cintura con la fina sabana de seda.

-Adelante! - exclamo la mentalista, acomodandose frente a la mesa que contenia todos los objetos que ella usaba para la curacion de la herida del Hyuga. Se hizo tonta, y fingio estar ordenando las cosas, como si acabase de curarle.

Tras la puerta aparecio una joven pelicafe, con su cabello peinado en un par de moños. En sus manos traia una caja bento, blanca con una tapa color roja con lineas blancas.

-Hey...Neji, te he traido algo de comer - anuncio, cruzando la habitacion, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desconfiada a la rubia. Se sento a un lado de el y le entrego la caja con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias - se limito a musitar el prodigio.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto en abrir? - pregunto la experta en armas, con un tono de voz no muy amigable.

-Lo siento Tenten-chan... Estaba curando la herida de Neji y aproveche para examinar el corte a ver si encontraba algo mas- mintio, fingiendo cierto desinteres mientras se encontraba ''concentrada'' en acomodar varios paquetes de gasas y vendas.

La morena no se mostro convencida, no obstante, decidio que era mejor no mover el tema. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido volvio su mirada al genio Hyuga.

Este, como siempre, permanecia con su eterno semblante estoico. Aquello le hizo sonreir.

-Anda, come un poco. Yo misma lo prepare - la experta en armas tomo el bento y lo abrio. En la caja habia un almuerzo que lucia muy bien, un par de onigiris rellenos de atun, verduras cocidas, trozos de salchichas y carnes. Le acerco los palillos para que pudiese comer.

Ino habita ''terminado'' de acomodar las gasas y para cuando volteo, se encontro con aquella escena. No pudo evitar sentir cierta opresion en el pecho al ver aquello, por lo que nuevamente se volteo, dandoles la espalda y fingio seguir ocupada. Estaba planteandose marcharse de ahi y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero algo le detuvo.

Escucho una toz descontrolada, seguido de un grito de una asustada Tenten. La rubia se volteo de un brinco, y observo igual de horrorizada al prodigio, entendiendo al instante la razon del grito de su compañera, quien estaba de pie a un lado de Neji, inmovil, desesperada por no saber que hacer para ayudarle,

Sobre la cama, Neji Hyuga tosia descontroladamente, expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre de su boca, mancillando el pulcro color blanco de las sabanas de seda, manchandolas con el espeso liquido rojizo.

La Yamanaka practicamente fue corriendo hasta quedar a un lado del Hyuga, coloco una mano sobre su pecho, intentando estabilizarlo y disponiendose a detectar la fuente de la sangre. Lo miro a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle la tranquilidad que ella habia recibido de el hace un par de minutos y fue cuando noto que los perlados ojos del genio tambien estaban sangrando. Y antes de que ella pudiese detectar la fuente de la sangre, el cuerpo del prodigio comenzo a convulsionar violentamente.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Joh, ya tenia rato sin avanzar aqui. He de decir que, aunque este capitulo lo tenia hace tiempo no me había animado a publicarlo por que no estaba del todo satisfecha con el. Pero al final, he logrado algo aceptable. Les pido disculpas por la demora.

El mundial de la FIFA me tiene atontada, jooo, y mas las apuestas. Cuénteme ¿A que equipo apoyan? Yo apoyo a mi Mexico. ¿Su equipo favorito esta en 8vos de final o ya ha sido eliminado? Mañana a México le toca contra Holanda, he de decir que tengo miedo XD! Espero que Ochoa escuche mis plegarias y no deje pasar ningun gol a la porteria. Maldito holandes volador XD!

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Jamie Black 5 **y** Naoko-eri. **Gracias, gracias, gracias, es una alegria para mi saber que les gusta esta historia que apenas comienza, eh.

Recuerden que los reviews me animan a continuar queridisimos lectores, si se toman un tiempito para decirme su opinion yo sabre que aspectos mejorar y/o resaltar en la historia, asi como la inspiracion fluira mas rapido a mi. Aprovechenme que ando de verano he jehjeehejeheje.

Todo es aceptado en los reviwes, quejas, amenazas, sugerencias, ideas, verduras, frutas, tuberculos de todo tipo, pringles, uvas, uvas, uvas y muchas uvitas (joooo, tengo ganas de unas uvas).

Saludos, que anden excelentemente.

Un beso y un abrazo!

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Bentō

**No era penal !**

**'**

**Capitulo 4: Bentō**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

-Es enserio, Ino... Yo lo vigilare por ti. Anda, ve a tu casa aunque sea un par de horas - hablaba Shizune.

-No, Shizune. Tengo que observarlo. Y si es por que seguramente ya apesto, puedo tomar un baño aqui - bromeo la rubia, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su paciente.

El dia anterior, habia batallado mucho en estabilizar al Hyuuga, pues las convulsiones que habia sufrido habian sido muy violentas. La fuente de la sangre que tosia provenia de sus pulmones. Y, para su desdicha, aun no habia logrado dar con un diagnostico 100% correcto.

Por el momento el se encontraba bien, pero despues del susto de ayer la Yamanaka le suministro morfina para calmar sus dolores, lo cual le permitio al prodigio dormir placidamente, por lo que desde el dia de ayer no habia despertado. Calculaba que despertaria en un par de horas, pero ella deseaba permanecer observandolo, por si ocurria algo mas.

-No es por eso Ino, supe que no has dormido nada y eso me preocupa, recuerda que tienes que estar en tus cinco sentidos para ser mas eficiente - trataba hacerla entrar en razon, ademas de que a ella le preocupaba la florista por su fragil aspecto. Su piel lucia mucho mas palida de lo comun, no tenia aquel brillo de siempre, inclusive habia adquirido un tono un poco enfermizo, y bajo sus ojos azules habia un par de ojeras. Atribuyo su mal aspecto a la falta de sueño y a la preocupacion de la muchacha.

La Yamanaka se mordio el labio inferior, observando al genio dormido sobre su cama. Ella queria estar ahi, necesitaba quedarse ahi.

-¿Y tus pacientes, Shizune? - pregunto ella, bien era el caso que a ella se le habia encomendado la tarea de tratar a Neji por que Shizune y Tsunade se encontraban ocupadas.

-Estan todos perfectamente estables, las enfermeras se encargan de vigilarlos, y ahora yo te ayudare un poco aqui para que tu puedas descansar. Ademas no tengo que brindar capacitacion a los aprendices de Suna hasta dentro de unas horas - no importaba lo qe dijiese, la Yamanaka aun lucia reticiente al dejar a su paciente- Confia en mi Ino... - pidio la morena, colocando una mano sobre el desnudo hombro de la quien fuese su alumna y regalandole una mirada reconfortante.

La ojiazul solto un largo y tendido suspiro. Se encogio de hombros y cedio.

-Esta bien. Pero solo sera un par de horas, las suficientes como para bañarme y comer algo. Cualquier cosa llamame, por favor - pidio, mirando a los ojos de la asistente de la Hokage.

-Lo hare, Ino - sonrio afablemente, feliz de haber logrado convencerla.

No obstante, la rubia se retiro con pasos dudativos y lentos de la habitacion. Y una vez en la puerta, le dirigio una ultima mirada al pacifico rostro de Neji.

Shizune a fin de cuentas tenia razon. Ella le habia suministrado suficiente morfina a Neji como para que descansara lo suficiente y, ademas, Neji no podia estar en manos mejores que en las de Shizune.

Se dio un rapido y frio baño en su casa. A decir verdad, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Y por mas acostumbrada que estuviese a usar las duchas del hospital de Konoha nunca serian igual de comodas que su baño personal. La fria agua sirvio para relajar todo su cuerpo y renovar sus energias. Y al ser un baño rapido se permitio un par de minutos para sus vanidades, por lo que se maquillo debidamente y cepillo su cabello con tranquilidad.

Se puso unos shorts de mezclilla desgastados, sus sandalias ninja y una blusa de tirantes lila. Su madre se encontraba atendiendo la floreria, y su padre habia partido con sus amigos, el trio InoShikaCho original, iban a pelear en el frente de Suna, la situacion realmente se estaba complicando demasiado. Tuvo oportunidad de conversar con el un poco y contarle la tarea que le habia sido encomendada, su padre se habia encargado de renovar sus energias y confianza en si misma. El estaba seguro de que su florecita hallaría la cura para la enfermedad de Neji. Con su casa vacia, ella misma decidio prepararse algo para comer antes de regresar al hospital, y justo cuando se puso frente a la estufa recordo la escena anterior al ataque que habia sufrido el genio el dia anterior.

Recordo el bento que Tenten habia preparado para el con tanto esmero y que, desafortunadamente, no habia logrado comer mas que un bocado.

Apreto los labios, sintiendo una pequeña (o enorme) vena de celos nacer en su interior. Miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina y noto que aun faltaban un par de horas para que Neji despertara. Y seguramente cuando despertara, este se encontraria hambriento. Los sueros nunca se compararían a una buena comida.

Decidido. Ella le prepararia un bento mejor que el de Tenten para que comiese cuando despertara.

Y con aquel deseo en mente, puso manos a la obra

* * *

No tuvo que preguntar nada cuando llego a la habitacion donde se encontraba el Hyuga y encontro a Shizune mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana. Eso significaba que no habia ocurrido ningun percance en su ausencia.

Shizune en cuanto volteo a verla le sonrio.

-¿Mejor? - pregunto la morena.

-Mucho mejor - respondio la mentalista, encaminandose a la comoda que habia a un lado de la cama donde aun dormia el Hyuga y dejando sobre esta el par de bentos que traia consigo - Muchas gracias por todo Shizune-sensei... Yo me seguire encargando de el - comunico, devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Te dejo hacer tu trabajo, sigueme informando como evoluciona - y sin mas, la morena se retiro, dejando a la Yamanaka sola con un Neji profundamente dormido.

La florista tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y se dedico a observar a su paciente. No pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada con el palido rostro del Hyuga. Lucia tan tranquilo...

No supo si pasaron minutos u horas, pero al cabo de un tiempo noto como los ojos del genio de abrian lentamente, descubriendo aquel par de ojos nacarados.

Con lo primero que se encontro el genio fue con un par de ojos celestes sobre el. Se reincorporo lentamente, pues sentia su cuerpo muy rigido y extraño. No necesitaba preguntar que habia pasado, aunque lo ultimo que recordaba era un dolor intenso en su cabeza y pecho, a la par de unos ojos celestes mirandole.

-Hey...Buenos dias Hyuga - sonrio la muchacha, levantandose de su silla y sentandose sobre la cama a un lado del prodigio -Buenas tardes mas bien, casi noches - rio ella.

El en respuesta tomo la barbilla de la muchacha y pego sus labios a los de ella, en un efimero y dulce beso. Una vez que se separo de ella, se dedico a acariciar los larguisimos cabellos, aun humedos, que tanto le encantaban. Posteriormente, tentado por aquel dulce aroma floral que desprendia sus cabellos y su piel viajo nuevamente hacia los labios de ella, besando suavemente esos, para despues besar su mandibula y bajar a su cuello, trazando un camino de pequeños besos. Ella se quedo paralizada ante los movimientos del Hyuga.

-Hmm... Neji - rio ella, dejandose controlar por el cosquilleo que le provocaba sobre su piel - Veo que tienes hambre - bromeo, removiendose un poco - Prepare la comida para ti - solto repentinamente, buscando algo con que distraerle, no queria que el se esforzara ni un poquito, ya que le preocupaba aun en demasia la salud del Hyuga.

-Tengo hambre, y no es de comida - murmuro en su oido como respuesta, con su voz ronca y varonil. Aquello causo un escalofrio placentero en toda la espina dorsal de la femina. Y seguramente habria terminado por rendirse, de no ser por que escucho como el estomago del prodigo emitia un gruñido debido a la ausencia de alimento. Y aunque le habia puesto un suero, este nunca igualaria a la comida.

Ella lo miro, divertida, con una ceja alzada y admirando el suave tono colorado, apenas perceptible, en las mejillas de el. -Debes de comer, Neji - agrego, separandose de el y alcanzando las cajas de bento que habia preparado para el portador del byakugan.

-Disfrutalo - sonrio, poniendo frente a el la bandeja con los bentos y dándole un par de palillos - No te preocupes, no envenene nada - bromeo para aligerar el momento, pues ella misma noto que sus propias manos temblaban un poco y sentia sus mejillas calientes.

-Gracias por la comida - musito el, inclinando un poco la cabeza en son de agradecimiento. Ciertamente, si tenia mucha hambre, abrió ambos bentos, observando un almuerzo que lucia delicioso de arroz, camarones, carne y verduras.

Ella simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue a su lugar, para continuar con su lectura, dirigiéndole miradas de reojo de tanto en tanto.

El genio tomo los palillos, y ni tardo ni perezoso dio el primer bocado, solo para sorprenderse. Era la mejor que habia probado en mucho tiempo, y ahora podria desmentir del mito del que habia hablado con Kankuro hace un par de dias, que aseguraba que ninguna chica que fuese extremadamente bonita sabia cocinar asi de bien, era como una ley de equivalencia, entre mas bonita fuese la chica peor cocinaria, y Naruto habia apoyado su noción, citando como ejemplo a Sakura, alabando su belleza y recordando con el rostro cubierto de un tono verdaceo el asqueroso sabor de sus pildoras de rendimiento y el ramen que preparaba.

-¿Te gusta? - pregunto la florista repentinamente. Se habia dado media vuelta y recargo su brazo izquierdo sobre el escritorio, mirandole.

El prodigio asintio.

Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la mentalista.

Pronto la comida desapareció, Neji nuevamente le agradeció y dejo la bandeja con los bentos a un lado de la cama. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando a la florista quien estaba sumida en su lectura. Le agradaba verla asi de concentrada, con su fino rostro adornado por una expresión seria, la cual resultaba algo graciosa, tratándose de ella. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, le fue inevitable desviar la mirada de ella.

Ino pronto comenzo a sentirse turbada al tener la pesada mirada del prodigio encima por tanto tiempo. Aquello estaba restandole concentración. Volteo a verle con el afán de reclamarle, cuando recordo que no habia cambiado los vendajes de el. Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió hacia la cama. El la miro, interrogante.

-Los vendajes- dijo simplemente ella, alcanzando el botiquin y haciéndole un ademan para que se recostase. Dio un chillido de sorpresa al sentir un par de brazos que la envolvieron por la cintura y le dieron la vuelta, haciendola sentar sobre el regazo del prodigio. El botiquín cayo al suelo.

El genio Hyuga aparto la larguisima coleta y comenzo a besar la parte trasera del cuello femenino. No lo podia soportar, toda ella le era irresistible, su sonrisa, su mirada azulina, la curva de sus caderas, todo lo enloquecia. La joven coloco sus manos sobre las del usuario del byakugan, el cual se encontraba acariciando su pequeña cintura sin dejar de repartir besos sobre su cuello. La mentalista sintio sus piernas temblar, sus mejillas calentarse y su cuerpo estremecerse cuando el prodigio afianzo el agarre, rozando su virilidad en su trasero.

-Ahh...Neji - gimio la ojiceleste, cerrando los ojos y mordiendose el labio inferior al sentir como su feminidad respondia a los estimulos del genio.

Eso, hasta que los alertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Ino se removio, con la intencion de quitarse de encima las manos del prodigio, pero este seguia acariciandole.

-Neji... - musito la ojiazul, tomando las manos del genio, que justo se encontraban acariciando sus caderas.

-¿Que? - gruño el en su oido, zafando sus manos de las de ella para reanudar las caricias que interrumpio. Nuevamente, tocaron la puerta. El pelinegro no se vio muy feliz con aquello, por lo que simplemente deslizo las manos y dejo salir un quejido de resignacion.

Ino se levanto rapidamente antes de que este se arrepintiera, acomodo su ropa y abrio la puerta.

Se trataba de Tenten, quien ingreso a la habitacion con una sonrisa, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a la rubio con algo de desconfianza. Dos veces ya era mucho. Traia consigo una cesta de frutas.

-Hola ¿como va todo? - pregunto casualmente la morena, entregandole el regalo al prodigio, quien murmuro un agradecimiento.

-Ni mal, ni bien - respondio la Yamanaka, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio y reanudando sus lecturas.

-Hoy recibi un mensaje de Lee y Gai-sensei... - comento sentandose junto a la cama del ojiperla.

-¿Que decia? - cuestiono el ojiperla, recargandose en el frio respaldo metalico de la cama.

-Esas cosas de la llama de la juvetud, y esperan que te recuperes pronto - respondio rodando los ojos, ciertamente habia sido algo vergonzoso leer aquellas cosas - No hay mejoria, pero tampoco han empeorado las cosas en el campo de batalla - puntualizo, dando un suspiro cansino. El enfrentamiento parecia ir a largo. Se volteo hacia Ino - tampoco han logrado capturar a nadie del bando enemigo con vida. El unico que capturaron se suicido, su cuerpo ardio al instante, al parecer ya estaba preparado para el momento en que muriese.

Ino frucio el ceño ante el dato. Un rehen hubiese sido muy valioso, quiza presionándolo el podria hablar respecto a la herida del Hyuga. No se hablo mas, la habitacion se sumio en un pesado silencio. Ino pronto termino con su lectura y descubrio con desazon que ese era el ultimo libro que le quedaba, tenia que volver a la bibliotecta por mas material para su investigacion.

Mando a llamar a una enfermera para que le vigilase en lo que ella iba y regresaba. Se despidio cortesmente de Tenten y salio.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Ok, se que este capitulo es un poco aburrido, intente inclusive removerlo, pero por alguna extraña razon no pude, ya que siento que da pie y señales de las atenciones que tiene Ino para con Neji. He de decir que a partir de este punto las cosas se van a hacer mas serias. Digamos que esto es como un relleno que por alguna razon vi necesario jehejeheje Luego ya se vienen las emociones y todo eso.

Hubiese actualizado antes pero sigo algo molesta por la expulsion de Mexico en el mudial de futbol. NO ERA PENAL! Maldito Robben y sus clavados, toda esa situacion me enerva! Pero bueno, no resta mas que apoyar a los equipos americanos que quedan en el torneo.

Mil gracias por leerme.

Muchas gracias a Jamie Black 5 por el review. Se vienen muchos momentos NejiIno a partir de este punto.

Recuerden que los reviws son los que nos dan animo pa' seguir y mejorar. Me agradaria saber su opinion respecto al curso que lleva la historia y cosas asi.

Saludines!

Un abrazo y un beso

Los quiero!


End file.
